A taste of the world of crime and connections
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A Whammy's orphan kidnapped. Whammy's house residents all go to a disclosed location to get the kidnapped child back but find that the group that they are facing has different intentions than they are letting on. Another Whammy's orphan has more secrets than the other residents could ever even begin to imagine and a mafia war. Rated T for violence and a surprise pairing at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"So boss do you really think they will fall for it?" A gruff man wonders out loud.

"Without a doubt. I wonder if this plan will catch the attention of our enemy once the plan has played out." The obviously leader of the criminal looking gang scoffs. "The Shadows should finally start to realize our declarations for war."

"Do you think that they will send _THEM_?" A lanky male gulps shivering in fear.

The others in the room can also feel the fear rest in their hearts but the leader stands up doing his best to ignore the fear besides the fact that those that they do not dare name have defeated the whole group on their own when there was so many more in the group.

"No matter what happens we cannot let ourselves give into the fear even if we end up having to face the ones that we are hoping to avoid. Do you understand me?" The bald leader growls as he slams his palms down onto the table making the others in the room jump almost ten feet in the air.

They all nod.

"Good." The leader sits down looking calmer. "Now we should get started." His lips curve upwards in a smirk. "Bring her in." He orders.

Two people leave the room, one female and one male, to do as told.

The leader chuckles. "They won't know what hit them." His smirk just turned to pretty much an insane one.

Meanwhile…..

A teenage girl waits outside of the Whammy's gate with butterflies in her stomach. She was meeting this hot guy that she had gone on a date before with secretly and now they were going out again. Her shoulder length blonde hair is styled to make her look beautiful and her hazel eyes shine with nervousness and excitement. Her green summer dress goes to just reaching her knees and her face has make up that is just right to make her look as beautiful as possible but not overwhelming. Her black high ballet flats with clear gem flowers on the toe area are just right thing to top off her outfit.

The night is quiet and a few crickets are chirping away in the darkness of the night.

She glances side to side to see if she can spot her date. She's been waiting the five minutes that she was early for and now it is time the male is supposed to here.

A black jaguar pulls up and the girl smiles going to the passenger side getting into the car.

"I was worried you'd changed your mind." She honestly says as she shuts the door then pulls on her seat belt.

"Oh no no." The male shakes his head as the girl turns to him. His dark chocolate colored emo styled hair has the bangs styled so they slightly covers his left eye and he is without a doubt good looking. His slightly pale skin has not a single mark on it and his shining jade eyes give him the innocent look. His outfit consists of a black muscle shirt with a black Goth leather jacket over top open, skinny jeans with a few chains he attached onto himself and black leather boots that just reach past his ankles. "I would never do that to you my dear." He says.

"So where are we going?" The girl smiles and looks lovingly to the male as he starts driving away.

The male smirks. "Well you're going to take a nap." He says.

The girl blinks and her face falls into a total look of confusion. "What are you talking ab-" Her words are cut off as a lady in the back who had been waiting for the signal had reached around the passenger seat covering the girls mouth and nose with a white rag. The girl tries to struggle but the substance on the rag that she breaths in makes her eyes droop until she is out cold.

The lady in the back lets go of the girl once they are sure that she is out. The lady is a brunette with deep brown eyes and her tan skin is clear of any marks except for a single scar on her cheek that's easy to miss unless you're looking for it. She is wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a heart that seems to bleeding design on it with a tan leather jacket over top that is open and the bottom of it only reaches to the bottom of her rib cage. Her slightly baggy jeans are ripped in a few places and she has white runners on her feet. Her lipstick covered lips smirk and her eye lids move to make her eyes only half open showing her black eye shadow.

The two laugh evilly as the male continues to drive.

The orphanage is in for a surprise.

"See you soon Whammy's house residents." The male chuckles.

Once morning came around Rodger went out and got the mail at seven in the morning.

He heads in looking through the four pieces of mail bored. "Newspaper. Bills. Advertisement. Letter." He almost shuffles the letter to the back of the pile but stops and blinks when his mind finally processes what the last piece of mail is. "Letter?" He heads to his office putting the mail on his desk as he sits down in his chair. He picks up the letter looking at the white envelope.

There is only printed stuff that includes the needed stuff to mail a letter except a return address and three words on the blank space on the back saying 'To Whammy's house.'

Rodger swallows harshly and opens the letter peering inside.

'To whoever reads the mail in Whammy's house.

We have Lucy, a picture is included in the envelope in case you don't believe us. We want you to come to a secret location or else we will kill her. A bus will arrive to pick you all up at one pm tomorrow and everyone must be there.

A list has been attached to the letter and the driver of the bus will make sure everyone on the list is there since you will hand it to him so line them up in order if you want to make it go by faster.

If you try to contact anyone at all about this we will kill her then hunt every other orphan in that orphanage until no one is left.

We will only tolerate one specific criminal group but we will not give a single detail other than that so no point in trying to contact them since if you get it wrong then Lucy is dead along with the other orphans being hunted down.

Don't try to pull anything and Lucy will be returned to you.

See you tomorrow.'

Rodger's eyes are wide in horror as he finds the list and photograph.

The photo is of Lucy tied to a chair, knocked out and gagged with a T.V. show that Rodger knows airs earlier in the morning in the back ground but there is nothing to tell him where she could be.

A teacher knocks on the door and peers inside. "Rodger?" She blinks noticing him looking horrified.

Rodger looks up to her. "Whammy's will be going on a trip." He says trying to calm himself. "The children will not need to pack and there will be no electronic devices allowed." He says. "This information must stay in the orphanage gates. Please post this and make sure everyone knows. We will be leaving at one pm tomorrow." He says.

The teacher nods knowing not to argue or question field trips when it comes from Rodger so she leaves.

Rodger looks to the list and blinks when he notices something. "That's interesting." He says as he scans the list one more time. He shrugs it off and puts the letter, list and photograph onto his desk as he leans back in his chair with a sigh. "I hope everyone will be alright." He says quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

"I can't believe we are going on a trip!" Matt cheers.

Mello rolls his eyes slightly as Matt jumps into the air fist pumping the air as he jumps. "I am still curious as to why we weren't told anything about this trip's location, why we don't need to pack anything and why we are not allowed anything electronic. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"Oh come on I bet L is just sending us to someplace cool." Matt tries to assure his friend though he himself is bummed about no electronics.

"Possibly." Mello says.

Near has an instinct telling him that something isn't right so he goes towards Rodger's office then waits for him to leave only to sneak over to the door quickly entering before it closes. He goes over to Rodgers desk and finds the letter. He reads the letter then looks at the list, photograph and envelope. "I should have known they would try something like this." He says putting the stuff back onto Rodgers desk. "Good thing they made a mistake." He says slipping out of Rodgers office and going straight to his own room making sure to shut his door behind himself. "I can be sure of where they are going." He says to himself as he goes to his dresser opening the bottom drawer and takes everything out till the hidden object at the bottom is uncovered. He takes it out and stuffs it into his pocket. He puts everything else back into the drawer and closes it. "Those bastards shouldn't have brought you guys into this."

The rest of the day the orphanage was abuzz with this field trip as there is excitement and curiosity about the field trip but Rodger is down knowing the truth about this field trip.

Near never bothered to go down to do his puzzle in the common room like normal but when it was questioned a boy said he saw Near going to where the rooms are so everyone knew he was just in his room so they left him alone.

By the time the time to go came around the next day the residents are gathered in the front lobby and Rodger is trying to make sure everyone is here as they stay talk quietly.

A teacher comes running over to Rodger coming from the stairs. "Rodger." The black haired female teacher says and the residents look to her wondering what's wrong. "Near can't be found anywhere." She informs the older man.

The residents start whispering to each other, they all know if Near doesn't want to be found then he will be impossible to find so no one even leaves the group to go looking.

Rodger sighs softly. "That boy what is he thinking?" He says to himself. "There is no time to wait. He can take care of himself and he must have a very good reason to doing this. We will go ahead." He turns to lead the group out. "I'm glad they made a mistake and probably don't know Near is a part of this orphanage or forgot to add him so it won't be any trouble." He says to himself under his breath. He leads the residents out to the bus handing the driver the list as the driver is standing by the bus open door.

Once everyone is on the bus and the orphanage is closed up while they are gone then the bus driver climbs into the bus closing the door as he takes his seat. He starts up the bus then begins driving away from the orphanage to take them to the location.

Rodger sighs softly and glances out the window as they head to the meeting place. "Why would these people even do such a thing?" He whispers to himself and is glad the talking of the other residents will cover his hushed voice from anyone else hearing him.

"To bad for Near." Mello chuckles. "Gets to miss a field trip. Oh well then this means that it'll be more fun for us."

Matt is pouting since he couldn't even bring his D.S. so he is upset and very bored.

The bus ride is uneventful and almost an hour later they pull up to an empty abandoned parking lot surrounded by forest.

The bus parks and lets everyone off.

The bus driver hands Rodger a small map so the residents follow Rodger into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Mello raises an eyebrow as they walk through the forest heading to an unknown location.

There is some talk, some wondering the same as Mello and other =s are just enjoying their time to talk to their friends.

A few twigs snap as some residents walk over some sticks on the ground but when they are almost there Rodger stops and looks back.

"Everyone." He says getting their attention. "Follow these rules no matter what. You must stay as quiet as possible. Do not separate from the group for whatever reason and no matter what happens stay calm." He then leads them into a large field that is what is to be believed the middle of the forest.

Across the field is a group of mostly adults but a few older teens are also there.

Lucy is being held by two people and she is conscious as well as unhurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The residents gasp upon seeing this but stay quiet when they notice the other group has weapons.

Mello clenches his fists in frustration that he can't start a fight since he has his pride to keep which means stupidly starting a fight here will damage said pride.

"We are here like you wanted. Let her go." Rodger calls to the group and though there is a gap between the two groups both can see each other without even having to squint.

They don't have to yell to hear each other but there still is a decent sized gap between the two groups and the other group outnumbers the Whammy's by a great enough number that the Whammy's will surely lose if a fight started.

"Of course." The bald leader says and he turns his turquoise eyes to the two men holding Lucy. "Release her." He says.

The two men release Lucy and she runs over to the Whammy's group while both groups watch till she is safely with the Whammy's.

"Why did you go to such lengths to get us to come here?" Rodger challenges.

"Impatient aren't we?" The gruff leader says with a small chuckle. "Well the answer is simple. You all are going to help us send a message."

Rodger's eyes widen as he hopes his thoughts that the group intends to kill them all are false.

But his fear is confirmed when the other group seems to get ready to attack.

"You try to run then we will hunt you down and torture you then kill you all." The leader says. "There is no place to hide so there is no point in even try running." He smirks widely.

Rodger glances back to the residents as most of them are terrified but there are a few that look ready to fight for their lives. He looks back to the group. "Whatever message you want us to take to whoever we will take it to whoever and swear we will not say anything about this to anyone else." He says hoping to save everyone. "Just let us all go out of this alive."

The leader chuckles. "My my that is a tempting offer but we cannot stray from our plan."

Rodger swallows harshly but before anyone can say anything the bus driver runs past the Whammy's heading to the other group.

"Boss!" He says panting slightly as he stands in front of the boss of the other group.

"What?" The leader snaps. "Spit it out."

The bus driver looks up to the leader since he had hunched over to catch his breath once he reached his spot facing the leader. "We have company." He reports.

The leader looks towards the Whammy's. "Who is it? Do you know?" He questions.

"Yes sir. It's _THEM_." The driver reports.

The leader laughs. "Now we have a fight." He says and the Whammy's are confused about what they are talking about. "Join the ranks."

The driver does as told.

Neither group moves and Whammy's wonder who is coming not to mention if they will be saved.

Three people with a weapon each walk out of the forest behind the Whammy's and they walk past the Whammy's.

One person in the three's ranks make the Whammy's gasp in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Near and his two siblings, Rai and Silver are walking till they are close to the middle ground between the two groups.

Rai's waist length snowy white hair is not pulled into a pony tail letting it rest under the gun pretty much. She did make sure she has her hair brushed so it is straight and silky looking like how it normally is. Her outfit other than the black gun consists of a black tank top, dark grey almost black short shorts and knee high brown boots. Her winter blue eyes glare daggers at the other group and she is standing in the middle, Near on her right with Silver on her left, so it is obvious she is smaller indicating she is younger by three years.

Near and Rai have a gun strapped to their backs that look perfect for a fight like this but not small guns since the guns are just a touch longer than their backs.

Silver is carrying a scythe that is strapped to his back by a homemade strap that makes the blade be over his shoulder but not able to hurt him. He looks exactly like Near including the white runners except for the different weapon, his tinted blue clothes, a very tiny hint of something possibly darkness or evil in his voice that sounds like Near but you just know it's Silver when he speaks and finally his chocolate brown eyes that turn red when cast into darkness.

The other group's leader smiles. "I didn't expect you three to show up but it is a nice surprise either way." He says. "It has been awhile since we last saw you." He takes two steps forward but no one else moves.

"You are a bastard." Rai says to the leader with a growl in her voice. "Bringing those that are not a part of this into this when you should know better."

"Don't try talking about what isn't right to do when all three of you are with the Shadows." The leader retorts making the Whammy's that know of the Shadows gasp only to explain it to those that don't know.

The Shadows are a group that are like the mafia but they have more pride, are kinder in some ways and are less criminal but still very dangerous without a doubt.

"All a part of our enemy and coming to this place all alone with no one else to back you up other than those behind you that won't even stand a chance. This will make it much easier to destroy you all." The other group leader licks his lips. "Don't worry I made sure to pick a place that none of you are connected to so that way when we killed them the message would get to you without making you weaker from despair. I want to have this war with you at your full strength or it would be pointless." He says letting the Whammy's know that he has no idea that Near is a part of Whammy's and he glares a challenge to the three siblings. "Prepare to die."

Suddenly the three siblings start laughing causing both groups to be surprised, the Whammy's becoming more surprised than they already are about all this.

"What's so funny?" The other group leader demands in anger.

The three stop laughing and look to the other group as if they are idiots.

"Did you really think we are that stupid?" Silver says.

"You are the idiot here." Near adds.

"You had better start saying your prays cause you won't be killing any of us today or any day." Rai finishes.

The leader growls then the group watches as more people come from the forest behind the Whammy's only to go to flank the three siblings.

The Shadows have arrived and it is obvious that they can overpower the other group especially that each member looks powerful in their own way and they have brought all their members outnumbering the other group by almost ten people.

"Hope we aren't late." Andrew the leader of the Shadows, though Rai has the Shadows wrapped around her finger, says as he looks to Near who he is standing beside. He has brown hair that frames his face nicely and though the back only goes to the bottom of his neck he has it all styled so it looks good on him. He has slightly tan skin and his eyes are a dark purple but surprisingly are natural. He is wearing a red t-shirt with black slightly tightfitting pants that are stretchy so he can fight without worry. His feet are covered by steel toed dark brown boots that go half way up his legs.

Near looks to him. "You are on time." He assures Andrew then both of them turn back to the other group.

"Perfect. We arrived on time for the ass kicking." Andrew says cracking his knuckles.

"This is your only warning!" Near calls to the other group. "Leave peacefully now and never do this again or you're going to have to fight us Shadows." He warns.

"We will fight!" The other groups leader snorts.

"Have it your way. Just don't cry to us when you lose." Near says not really caring.

Silver looks back to the Whammy's with his chocolate brown eyes. "Go ahead and head back the way you all came from. Someone from our group is waiting for you and will take you home." He says to the Whammy's.

"Who made you the boss?" Mello growls. "We are strong enough to defend ourselves."

Silver moves his head enough so that his bangs are casting shadows over his eyes making them turn red and it sends a small shiver of fear down the Whammy's spines. "I'm only letting you know for your safety." He turns away and the groups get ready to fight.

Too curious about this the Whammy's stay and Rodger swears that if it gets dangerous they are leaving.

The Shadows wait for the three siblings to give them the ok to charge while the other group waits on their leader.

Those with weapons make sure they are out to be ready to fight the opposing group.

"Let's do this." Near says.

"Attack!" Rai orders and the Shadows along with the three siblings rush forward to attack the other group.

"Charge!" The other groups leader shouts and the other group starts rushing forward to battle the Shadows.

The two groups clash and the field becomes a whirlwind of fighting.

The Whammy's are powerless to do anything but watch especially since the adults will not let anyone of the orphans with them, since Near went into battle with the Shadows as well as his siblings, go to join the battle not wanting to lose any.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Near dodges one of the other groups men as the man tries to knife Near down only to end up falling to the ground with Near gabbing the knife out of his hand. Near fires a single shot at the man before putting the knife into his pocket then quickly jumping into another fight with another.

Silver slashes his scythe at a few men spinning it to slash at them causing deep wounds that are bleeding a good amount onto his opponents as they try to defend themselves from the attacks.

The men end up realizing if they don't escape they could be dead so they turn to flee like cowards and Silver gives them another good slash each just before they retreat running off to somewhere else in the woods.

Silver laughs for a few seconds then leaps back into battle ending up right by Near though if they can get closer to each other then they can work together to knock down a bigger number of the group working as a team, as one, to do so.

So the twins, Near and Silver, try to secretly move closer to each other without their enemies knowing until it'll be too late.

Rai smirks as four men start advancing around her seemingly having her surrounded.

"Hey there cutie." One of the men chuckles with a purr in his voice. "How about coming with us."

Rai smirks wanting to laugh. "Too bad you choose a dangerous girl." She says then cocks her gun and fires at the men one at a time as they charge faster this time but she shoots them all down before they can even come close to touching her. She smirks down at their bodies knowing that the only way to defeat this enemy is to either ill them or make them dash off fearing for their lives. "So sad." She says in such a fake sad voice then she laughs only to get back into the fight.

Mello snarls that he can't join the fight as those in the Whammy's group that tried are being held back.

More of the other groups men fall to the ground or are sent dashing badly wounded into the woods with their tails between their legs like cowards as none of the Shadows seem to be going down or running.

Though because of the decrease in number of those fighting the Whammy's have a clearer view of the fight so they can find people in the fight easier as the other group continues to decrease in numbers.

Near and Silver end up back to back so they glance to each other giving the other a smirk only to turn away to face the enemies in front of them. 'Show time. Let's give them the old twin tornado.' The two say at the same time using their twin telepathy, they were born with it and it allows them to talk to each other with their minds, in agreement. Near moves his gun to be strapped to his back like it was when he first arrived while Silver moves his scythe to be ready to use it in the way this attack calls for. Near and silver link their arms securely, Silver makes sure his scythe won't hurt Near when the do this, so they can lift each other into the air without having to turn their backs to any enemies.

"Give it to them!" Silver says with a half insane smirk on his face that Near mirrors. Silver grips his scythe and moves it out enough that the enemies can't grab it but it seems ready to attack.

Near leans forward enough so Silver is lifted into the air and he spins while Silver quickly moves the scythe so it slashes like a saw blade at their enemies knocking down one of two lines that are surrounding them while letting the others still up fight the rest of the Shadows including Rai.

Once the first line is knocked down then Near lets Silver's feet touch the ground, stopping in the spinning, and without unlinking their arms Silver throws the scythe into the air making sure it'll be in the perfect place for their next attack.

Silver this time leans forward bringing Near into the air this time and Near bends his legs then quickly straightens them kicking opponents only to be moved by Silver so Near is now facing the way Silver was before.

The twins share smirks then Silver lets go of Near letting his slightly younger twin fall to his feet on the ground only for the two to turn to each other.

Silver cups his hands for Near to quickly step onto then Silver throws Near into the air grabbing the gun as it comes to him after Near unhooks the strap from himself just as Silver throws him into the air. Silver shoots at those he is facing once again while Near grabs the scythe and flies down towards the others that are advancing towards Silver.

Near lands on one of the men making the man fall onto his face on the ground with the scythe slightly dug into his back. Near moves quickly pulling out the scythe then slashing at those around him that are enemies either killing them, making them too weak to continue fighting so they collapse or they end up running hoping they'll get out alive with these bad wounds before stepping off of the man he was standing on.

Silver turns to his slightly younger twin and they share a victory smile as they high five each other.

"Gets them every time." Near and Silver say in unison.

Rai sways her body side to side dodging some punches from one of the few woman, that are wearing close to nothing for clothes being whores, that are a part of the other group. She has her arms crossed over her chest with her gun strapped to her back again and she looks bored out of her mind with this fight against the other woman who can't even land a hit on her.

The woman looks quite frustrated and tries doing a side swipe but Rai ducks then puts her arms out enough to stay balanced as she side swipes her leg into the side of the woman's legs making her fall onto her face where Rai jumps onto the woman's back before the woman can react.

"You messed with the wrong girl." Rai says in a victorious voice only send a kick to the woman's head as the woman starts to turn to the girl on her back.

The woman groans loudly in pain and her head is knocked into the ground.

Rai puts one foot on the woman's head keeping her head against the ground. "Oh we are just getting started." She hums then moves only to stomp on the woman's arm hard enough to make it break causing the woman to scream in pain that mixes with the other screams of pain from others in the other group. She then breaks the woman's leg only to hop off the crying in severe pain woman so she can grab the woman by her throat to bring her to eye level.

Tear filled, with mascara running, green eyes stare into confident victorious winter blue ones.

Rai seems to slap the woman but she actually slashes the woman's face leaving three nasty looking claw makes on the woman's face that will leave a scar running the woman's whorish beauty look.

"I-I surrender." The woman chokes out.

Rai throws the woman away from her making the woman crash into a slightly small male, most likely the youngest of the group, that is a part of the woman's group knocking them both to the ground.

The male instantly gets to his feet as soon as he can only to continue running as blood has soaked most of his shirt and pants that are ripped to show the wounds he's got from the fight.

The woman tries to get to her feet only to fall back down with a cry of pain since she forgot her leg was broken for a moment. She manages to get up on the second try and she hobbles away running off into the forest to get away as fast as she can.

Silver and Near are facing two new opponents in the few of those from the other group that are left. Silver fires a line out between himself and one of the opponents that they are facing while Near slashes towards the other making the opponent take a step back to avoid being hit. The twins quickly swap weapons then not even a second later they separate heading to finish off their newest opponents they are facing against that are from the other group.

Near jumps into the air to avoid the man's attempt at attacking Near with a slightly large knife. He flips himself so his feet are facing the direction he is flying in as he goes over the opponent. He points his gun at the man and fires three shots making the man slightly move as each bullet hits his body before the man collapses a few seconds after Near lands on his feet back facing the man.

Silver dodges some slashes coming from the opponent he is fighting with quick dashes to the side only to seem to disappear but reappears behind the man.

The man spins to face Silver only to see the male has no weapon, his arms are crossed over his chest and he has his eyes closed to slits as if he is relaxing during this fight. The man wonders where the weapon is then suddenly the scythe comes down onto the man slicing the man's shoulder wide open cutting parts of the shoulder that allows the arm to be functional so the arm is no longer functional. The man screams and falls to his knees as blood is quickly soaking his shirt completely.

The scythe hits a medium sized rock behind the man and goes spinning back into the air heading towards the space above Silver's head, more likely above Silver's shoulder really.

Silver reaches up with one hand and catches the scythe by the handle without getting cut from the scythes blade. His face and lips are in a smug look as he opens his eyes to half way staring smugly at the man that is badly bleeding before him.

The man tries to get up only to end up going unconscious and he will die of blood loss without a doubt pretty soon with all the blood that the wound is bleeding out.

Silver lowers his scythe to his side and looks to Near as their eyes meet in victory.

There is still a little fighting going on so this fight is not over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Andrew chases one of the last of those in the other group that are still alive, other than the leader who refuses to leave, to the edge of the group only to watch with everyone else as those able to flee do so.

"Get back here you fools!" The other group's leader snaps as the last member of the group he is leader of disappears into the tree line. He has wounds and has one hand against his shoulder but it drops as he realizes that he is now alone. His eyes widen and he looks to the Shadows as he is now alone facing the whole group since the Shadow's didn't even lose one of those in the ranks.

The Whammy's have a clear view of what's going on now as the Shadows are looking to the other group leader who is trying to not shake since he is alone to face all these people that tear him apart so only the bacteria can see the pieces, around him.

Near and his siblings move to stand in front of the other group leader, the other group leader has his back to the Whammy's, all three of them giving the other group leader a look of anger.

The leader of the other group swallows harshly as Andrew steps up to behind the three siblings.

Near steps forward and grips the leader of the other groups collar of his shirt lifting him so he can glare at the frightened man. "Never come back or try anything like this again." He growls then with a knee to the stomach he drops the man.

The man looks at all the angry faces of the Shadows that he can see then he sees Silvers eyes are red since he has them cast into shadows that are coming from his bangs. He bolts after that and as he runs towards the forest he shouts without looking over his shoulder. "We will remember this!" He then disappears into the forest.

The Shadows are all happy about their victory and are speaking of the weak other group in the way that is truthful since the other group was weak, though strong enough to take down the Whammy's if the Whammy's fought, making the fight enjoyable in the sense that they got to do some ass kicking.

Rodger moves forward and the Whammy's follow.

Near and his siblings are still staying close to each other but them as well as the Shadows look to the Whammy's as they approach.

Rodger looks at the Shadows then his eyes come to rest upon Near who is watching him in return waiting for the older man to speak.

No anger is seen in any member of the Shadows and Silver's eyes are chocolate brown once again.

Rodger quickly goes over where to start in his head as he clears his throat. "Thank you for coming in time to save us." He says. "How did you know we would be in trouble?"

Near is the one who answers. "I had a feeling that something wasn't right so I snuck into your office to check. I found what was sent to you by that group who is a minor mafia group that is not connected to any other mafia group but still big in crime anyways and I recognized it as that group. I knew that us on our own wouldn't stand a chance since I know the group so I snuck out of the orphanage to go get us help." He explains.

"Why are you connected to the Shadows?" Mello asks. "What? Were you born there?"

Silver takes a step forward as he puts his scythe away on the strap so it's strapped to his back once again. "Well actually when we had no place left to go the Shadows took us in and took care of us. All three of us stayed there together for a certain amount of years before we had to separate. When we found out the group that destroyed our hometown knew we had survived when they wanted to kill everyone in our hometown we split up for safety reasons. I became a wanderer, Near went to Whammy's after meeting one of the graduates F and Rai stayed with the Shadows." He explains. "Of course we never told anyone about this for obvious reasons."

"Well thank you for saving us." Rodger thanks them again then focuses on the siblings. "What are you three planning to do now?" He asks.

"We didn't figure that out since we knew we had to get here as soon as possible since that group is not the type to just let people go alive so they would have killed you all no problem." Rai answers this time.

"I think that the three of you should all return with us." Andrew says to the three siblings that look to him.

"But Whammy's needs Near." Rodger counters making them glance to him.

"Why? He took a part in the fight that left behind bodies from their enemies. They killed them. Besides we can work fine without them." Mello says trying to seem like he doesn't want Near back since he now beats Near in the fact that he is a good guy with Near looking like a bad guy with his siblings as well as the Shadows. He has become number one in one way and even though he denies the truth it is obvious to the others as they had observed the top two students. Mello is head over heels in love with Near, though the hot headed blonde may never admit it, probably even more so now if that's even possible after the whole fight.

What to do? Who needs who more?

"I think the three of them should decide what to do." Andrew says kindly to the three siblings.

Near and his siblings look to each other, Near and Rai looking at each other with Silver looking to both of them not focusing on either one but if he was then it would be Near.

"I agree." Rodger agrees. "So you three. What do you want to do?" He knows that Near is the number one choice to be L's successor but he also knows L and Watari will be mad if they found out he tried to make Near decide to stay.

"It would be nice for the three of us to be back together again." Silver voices his thoughts.

"Yes but we also need to keep in mind that those that want us dead since we survived the destruction of our hometown are still out there. Will it be safe to stay together again?" Rai says thinking of the safety of her brothers. "I don't want to lose you two."

Near's eyes flicker to Mello's meeting the blondes gaze for a second or two then he looks back to his siblings. "I'm sure we can live with both lifestyles." He says. "Then if we want to move away from one then we can."

The other two nod in agreement.

"That is fine by me." Andrew says and Rodger nods though he wanted the three to choose one or the other he doesn't want to end up facing an angry group of tough people that took down a whole other group without losing one of their own.

The three siblings share a hug then everyone heads towards the parking lot to get into the cars, or bus for the Whammy's even if Near is going with his siblings at the moment, so they begin walking through the forest.

Unconsciously Mello drops back to walk beside Near but won't look at the pale boy.

Near grips Mello's arm and they fall to the back of the group.

Mello then yanks his arm away from Near. "What was that for?" He growls with his eyes looking at the ground as they pause in their walking.

"Mello." Near's voice says a little softly and since the Shadows are following the Whammy's none of the group looks back to watch the two but Near's siblings share a happy knowing smile knowing that Near is going to do something he has been too shy to do for so long.

Mello looks to Near hearing the other's soft voice and his eyes search Nears face as they stare into each other's eyes both calm looking.

Suddenly Near's hands grip the top part of either side of Mello's red jacket that looks like a sweater but it is not zipped up.

Mello's are wide open in surprise as Near brings him into a kiss, staring at Near's closed eye lids.

This kiss is soft, shy, gentle, loving and no tongue.

Mello feels like he could melt into the kiss and his eyes start to slip closed as his gaze softens to a loving look at Near who seems to be expecting to be pushed away then yelled at. He raises his hands up towards Near's shoulders and he starts to kiss back making Near relax.

Near feels Mello's tongue flick against his lips asking for entrance that Near gladly grants almost instantly opening his mouth allowing the blondes tongue to slip into his mouth.

Their tongues meet and dance together as they both gain a pink blush to their cheeks.

Mello's hands are now on Near's shoulders gently brining the smaller boy closer gently while Near's hands still haven't left their place on Mello's jacket.

The two stand there making out for another minute before pulling away as they remember they need to catch up with the other group.

Mello clenches his teeth at an internal battle that doesn't last long since he knows that Near shares his feelings so the two run to catch up with the others side by side. The blonde goes with Near and his siblings instead of with the Whammy's but no one said anything about it.

Since then Mello and Near became secret lovers though everyone knew they were together since not one of them are idiots even if they sometimes act like idiots but no can be perfect all the time.

Though Mello and Near hid their relationship to the outside world, but they allowed themselves to destroy the walls shielding their relationship while they are outside of Whammy's house grounds and they always cared for each other no matter what.

The end.


End file.
